Birthday Stalker
by Azreal Llywen
Summary: Nuriko get's the surprise of his life and finds it a little bit, over the edge


1 Birthday Stalker  
  
Fushigi Yuugi Fanfic  
  
By: Azreal Llywen(  
  
It was a week before Nuriko's birthday. Nuriko was so exited since he just recently admitted his feelings to Hotohori and Hotohori gladly accepted him and is willing to return the same favor. He was preparing for a big party that was sponsored by Hotohori, one more reason for him to be glad. While supervising the arrangements, the priestess of Suzaku went up to him.  
  
"Wow Nuriko you set-up a pretty arrangement. I'm sure your party's going to turn up great."  
  
"Thanks Miaka. I'm so glad you and the others can help preparing the party."  
  
"Oh it was nothing me and the others will do our best."  
  
"Okay just be sure you attend it there will be lots of food there."  
  
"Really! You can count on it."  
  
Miaka ran off at the moment she saw her beloved Tamahome. Nuriko went to the long table to check the arrangements. He satisfied himself when he agreed it was perfect. When Nuriko was about to turn around, something caught his eye. There was a note placed on top of the table that was addressed to him.  
  
"Advanced Happy Birthday my beloved Nuriko. Watch out for your party. I'm sure it will be something you'll never forget."  
  
The note read.  
  
"How sweet, Hotohori sent me a note." He said to himself and hurriedly went to the throne room. He rushed to Hotohori nearly pouncing on him.  
  
"Hey! What's the matter?"  
  
"I came here to thank you for that letter you gave me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on, this note you left by the table." Nuriko presented the letter and Hotohori examined it.  
  
"I'm so sorry Nuriko but I didn't write this."  
  
"Is that so." Nuriko looked crestfallen and quickly turned away. Hotohori grabbed his wrist right before he was about to leave.  
  
"Even though I didn't send that note to you that doesn't mean I feel any less. I love you it's just that I'm the emperor and I believe action speaks louder than words. I myself will say you'll have a magnificent party." With this the emperor gave Nuriko a short kiss on the lips. Nuriko went away happily and disregarded the note thinking it was a joke or desperation for love.  
  
The next day Nuriko decided to fix the invitations next so he could begin to set-up the chairs and how much they needed for the party. Nuriko looked-up his list and the layout of printed invitations and see if all were complete. He saw a stray invitation on his bed and picked it up to check if he left out anybody. He opened the invitation and was startled at what he saw.  
  
"I see you didn't heed my first warning. Let me tell you that I still love you deeply and I would do anything to get you. Your birthday shall be your last because I would like to see in my arms." The note read. The red ink used to write the note was foul and seemed like blood. Nuriko screamed aloud. The other seishi heard this and immediately went to Nuriko's room. They saw Nuriko shocked almost out of his senses.  
  
"Nuriko are you alright? Answer me." Hotohori briskly shook Nuriko. He was worried of Nuriko.  
  
Chichiri checked if there was any danger. Tamahome saw the letter Nuriko dropped and was startled also.  
  
"Oh my God your majesty you should see this!" Hotohori went to Tamahome and saw the letter.  
  
"By Suzaku what happened Nuriko?"  
  
"I don't know! I just opened the letter and I saw… I saw that!" Nuriko was and trembling that time.  
  
"It's okay, I'm sure it was just a prank besides I wouldn't let anybody hurt you." Hotohori embraced Nuriko comforting his shaking body.  
  
"Also how is he supposed to kill you when you could easily crush him the moment he lays a finger on you." Tasuki commented.  
  
"Is that supposed to be an insult?!" Nuriko stood quickly.  
  
"See your majesty! Already he can defend himself efficiently."  
  
"Come here you and I'll gladly show you how I defend myself Tasuki!" Nuriko was about to chase Tasuki when Hotohori laid a palm on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"  
  
"Yes your majesty you don't have to worry."  
  
"He's right your majesty the stalker would have a hard time I'm sure." Tasuki said at the corner of the room.  
  
"I'm sure gonna give you a hard time you idiot!" Nuriko chased Tasuki all over the harem.  
  
"Are you sure he's going to be fine emperor?" Tamahome said.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
The day went by a swift and all the invitations are immediately delivered. Nuriko disregarded the threatening letters considering it was just a dirty prank. Now that the entire guests are accounted for, they immediately arranged the chairs and the rest of the supplies. As always the Priestess of Suzaku was there.  
  
"Hello Nuriko how's it going? I heard somebody's threatening you pretty hard is everything okay now? I'm sure it was pretty scary."  
  
"Yeah it was a bit frightening but I'm sure it was nothing but a dirty joke. I couldn't let that set-back ruin my party moreover Hotohori and the others wouldn't let that happen."  
  
"You know you're right and I'm going to help too."  
  
"Thanks Miaka but there's no need for that." Miaka observed the rest of the arrangements and saw a banner.  
  
"Nuriko I think you should see this."  
  
"What is it Miaka?"  
  
"Look!" Miaka pointed at the banner and Nuriko turned around.  
  
"What the heck!"  
  
"Welcome to my beloved Nuriko's LAST birthday!" The banner read.  
  
"This guy is getting on my nerves!" Nuriko said annoyed  
  
"Nuriko I think this is this is getting pretty serious."  
  
"Nonsense! Obviously this guy lacks attention and he has a low sense of humor. If we ignore him, I'll bet he'll go away."  
  
"Yes that might be true but I think you should reconsider."  
  
"No way I think he should come up here and I'll show him a piece of me!"  
  
"Right we'll show him a thing or two!"  
  
Miaka and Nuriko laughed still ignoring the warnings the stalker was giving to him.  
  
Two days before the party and the final arrangements took place. They neatly placed the bouquets of flowers to their proper positions plus the final decorations.  
  
"Wow Nuriko it's so beautiful!" Miaka exclaimed.  
  
"I must say you do know how to throw a party." Tamahome commented.  
  
"Aww… it was nothing it's not yet finished anyway."  
  
"Yes but it's still a pretty sight."  
  
"Thank you Miaka you're not as stupid as I thought."  
  
"Hey Nuriko catch!" Tasuki called and threw a big bouquet at Nuriko.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Somebody gave this to you. I guess your gaining popularity nowadays."  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
" I don't know. Some guy tossed it to me. There's a tag attached to it maybe it's written there."  
  
Nuriko opened the tag. Suddenly a snake popped out of the flowers. Nuriko screamed and jerked the bouquet away. Chichiri was about to kill the snake it disappeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Why you! You almost killed me! Is this some kind of a joke?" Nuriko yelled at Tasuki.  
  
"I told you I don't know where the hell that came from. I didn't do it okay!" Tasuki protested.  
  
"Then you could at least tell me who gave that stuff to you."  
  
"I told you the messenger took-off before I could recognize him."  
  
"Must be spies from Qu-dong." Chichiri suggested.  
  
"It couldn't be. They're to busy attacking the other countries they set aside conquering ours. I even checked them myself." Tasuki added.  
  
"Then it must be that guy who's been threatening you for days Nuriko." Tamahome said.  
  
"Probably. The nerve of that guy, when I get him I'll…" Nuriko trampled the bouquet with so much anger. Still, they ignored the warnings because they have no idea who the person is.  
  
Exactly 24 hours before Nuriko's big day. Everyone did all they could to finish the preparations especially Miaka since most of it involved food preparations. Nuriko got his mind of the mysterious stalker and minded his duties. Lucky for him Hotohori was there. He sighed dreamily as he gazed into the emperor thinking that everything was perfect. Unfortunately it wasn't. Mitsukake brought Nuriko a gift that was supposedly from his family. Everyone was so exited to open it before Nuriko's birthday. It was so beautifully wrapped that they couldn't resist opening it. Nuriko thought since it came from his family, they wouldn't mind opening it before time. Nuriko tried his best to open the present carefully but eventually he tore it. Nuriko was shocked to see what was inside the present and threw it with so much disgust.  
  
"That is so shameless! Why did you do that?" Chiriko asked  
  
"See for yourself Chiriko and see if you won't be disgusted."  
  
Chiriko picked up the package and peered what was inside it. He gasped and also tossed it away. They went curious and checked the present. They were shocked to see human bones inside it.  
  
"Who would do such a sickening act?" Hotohori said trying to hold Nuriko.  
  
"I'll bet it was the same person who's been doing all those nasty tricks and addressed it was from my family."  
  
"You're right. This guy sure lost his ability to think straight." Tamahome commented.  
  
"I agree he does do off-beat moves even I wouldn't think of." Tasuki added.  
  
"Do you think we should be alarmed? He is going too far." Miaka said worriedly.  
  
"But how about my celebration? This guy really ruined everything." Nuriko looked as if he was about to cry thinking that one of the happiest moments in his life is being taken away by a low-life prankster.  
  
"No he didn't I'll post my best guards for you during the party and I'm sure the other sieshi would do their best as well." Hotohori tried to please Nuriko.  
  
"He's right and if I find that creep I'm going to beat him up good." Miaka said cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks you guys you're not so bad after all."  
  
The awaited day finally came. It was a joyous celebration and a lot of people attended there. Nuriko was so happy everything was fine so far. He even like the way he looked as well as everything else.  
  
"Hello love enjoying this so far?" Hotohori creped behind Nuriko startling him.  
  
"Oh your highness you scared me by the way yes I am."  
  
"My apologize Nuriko. I'm glad you're happy. I told you it will be unforgettable, to die for! Well enjoy the moment while it last."  
  
Nuriko's heart pounded. What does he mean by that? It wasn't like Hotohori to say those things and to act like he did. Even his glares were cold. Nuriko thought that what if Hotohori was the… No it couldn't be. Hotohori would never do such a thing! Wouldn't he?  
  
Everyone gathered at the harem to cordially greet Nuriko. But when they were about to present the cake, the lights went dim and everyone screamed. Nuriko found the light switch and turned it on. They found out that everybody disappeared even Hotohori and all that's left was the remaining sieshi plus Miaka. Tamahome picked up a note and read it aloud.  
  
"To my Nuriko, as you can see almost everybody disappeared now. Some of them are probably dead. If you want to see your beloved Hotohori and the others, you should stay put until I make my move. I'll be watching you until then."  
  
"Oh my God what are we going to do?!" Miaka said hysterically.  
  
"We should calm down, stay put, stick together and try to think a plan on how to get out of here." Chichiri advised.  
  
"He's right. We shouldn't panic. We can take this guy apart." Nuriko added.  
  
"But he's got hostages. He went pass all the guards and kidnapped Hotohori." Chiriko said.  
  
"Are you saying we can't do a thing?" said Tasuki.  
  
"We should keep our guard in case that guy shows up." Tamahome said.  
  
Something moved from the bushes pretty fast.  
  
"I'll go checked it out." Tasuki volunteered.  
  
"Tasuki wait it could be a trap." Nuriko warned but Tasuki quickly dived in the bushes before he could heed Nuriko's warning. Nuriko tried to follow Tasuki but before he could get to him, they heard Tasuki scream out loud and a big flame blazed behind the bushes. Nuriko screamed in shock because he was too close to the flames. He went into the bushes along with the others when the fire subsided. Nuriko trembled when he finally reached where Tasuki has gotten. The others were shocked too at what they saw. They saw a big pile of ashes in Tasuki's form and a few of his accessories along with his broken fan.  
  
"Oh no Tasuki!" Miaka yelled hysterically  
  
Nuriko felt tears streaming down his eyes. The fact that his loved one was kidnapped and a dear friend was supposedly dead streamed his anger.  
  
"I want to find out who did this!" Nuriko wailed.  
  
"Now wait, he has hostages remember." Chichiri said.  
  
"I don't care he'll pay for this!"  
  
"If you don't calm down we'll all get in trouble along with the hostages!"  
  
"You're right." Nuriko stopped arguing and reasoned himself.  
  
"Me in Mitsukake will guard from both sides if there's any danger." Chichiri said and both of them get a move on.  
  
After a few moments they heard Chichiri cry-out and saw a blinding light probably made by him. The remaining checked it out and saw Chichiri's mask broken down with a few smudges of blood along with his broken staff. They were astonished at what they saw but it wasn't over yet. They heard Tamaneko screeched and when they went to Mitsukake's post, they saw a bundle of fur and Mitsukake's clothing. All of them were scared out of their wits now especially Miaka who screamed a lot. Suddenly Chiriko headed for the palace.  
  
"What is it Chiriko?" Tamahome said.  
  
"I have to get the empire's document especially the book of the four god's."  
  
"Are you crazy? Why the heck you have to do that? There's a psycho out there who is so determined of killing us all!"  
  
"Don't you see? If he got hold of the empire's knowledge, he could rule over Konan even as we speak. Don't worry I'll be careful." Chiriko handed out his flute for protection and swiftly headed for the palace. It didn't take long when Chiriko cried out too. They went into the palace and saw streaks of blood that probably came from Chiriko. Other than that there was no sign of him. The last three went back outside the harem.  
  
"We should really stay together now. We can't afford to lose another one." Tamahome said.  
  
They waited and stayed still for quite a long period of time. Then Miaka jerked.  
  
"What's wrong Miaka?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Oh nothing it's just that I ate a lot back at the party so now I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
" How could you think of such a thing at a time like this!" Nuriko yelled.  
  
"Sorry, I can't help it. I really have to go. Please?"  
  
"Alright but we should stay together as much as we can."  
  
Miaka went to the bathroom while Tamahome and Nuriko waited at the door. The two sieshi thought it sure took Miaka damn long inside.  
  
"Tamahome Help!" Miaka screamed.  
  
Tamahome went inside the bathroom locking the door behind him. The couple screamed loudly inside.  
  
"What's going on? What happened to you? Answer me!" Nuriko kept on banging the door. He was too scared he forgot to use his strength. He pushed the door away and went inside. It was too dark that he can't see a thing. He smelled something stinking and tries to feel his way through. He felt something that he thought was Miaka's head because of the hair and texture. He ran as fast as he could outside. He returned at harem. He stopped running to catch his breath. He was so scared knowing that he was the only one alive despite Hotohori left in captivity. Obviously he was aware that the stalker was very strong and pretty smart too. He couldn't think coherently enough to have any idea on how to overcome this predicament. He rushed to Hotohori's room because he couldn't think of anywhere else to go. Besides that he has a certain feel of safety there, there was a voice inside of him telling him he would find the answers there.  
  
He opened the door and immediately noticed something odd on Hotohori's desk. He saw the names of the Suzaku sieshi carved on the table with x marks on it. Nuriko was afraid he was getting all this. He found some more clues, which may lead to his captor. Near it, he also found some kind of letter/diary Hotohori wrote addressed to himself. He read the last entry his beloved wrote.  
  
"To whom it may concern,  
  
It's been such a long time since my parents have forsaken me and I want to tell you that I haven't forgotten it. My wounds haven't healed and they hurt a lot. Also when the priestess of Suzaku rejected my love for another sieshi was unbearable. I burdened the pressure of an emperor, a celestial warrior and man all at once. It has been far too long. Now I find myself my one true love and I can't afford to lose him again. I know it can never be but the pain is just unbearable. I can't take it anymore. I would rather see him die in my arms than seeing both of us suffer. I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused but I just have to make him mine. My apologize again  
  
Hotohori."  
  
"Oh my god Hotohori is the killer! And the one he's referring to is…" Nuriko turned to see the mirror with his picture posted on it and is has a bloody mark on it too. His body shook violently with fear. Suddenly he felt somebody tapped his shoulders and he jerked only to see Hotohori drawing his sword towards him. Nuriko screamed and ducked the sword.  
  
"I see you found my little secret." Hotohori glee.  
  
"Why did you do this?"  
  
"As you read I'm tired of all this. I want to end it all!"  
  
"I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I do that's why I'm doing this!"  
  
Hotohori chased Nuriko all over the room. Nuriko screamed at the top of his lungs while dodging the blows. He ran until he was left at the corner of the room. Hotohori encircled him until there was nowhere else he could go. Nuriko can't help but cry in so much fear and confusion happening to him. He never thought the one he loved dearly would finish him. Hotohori went near him and embraced him. Nuriko cried harder, wailing at his extent.  
  
"I'm so sorry about all this but it just couldn't be helped. If it will please you I promise to go right after you when I put you to sleep. And we'll be together forever in our afterlife."  
  
Nuriko couldn't do anything but weep.  
  
"Please don't hate me. I will try my best to make it painless for you."  
  
"I don't hate you it's just that I don't understand why you have to do this."  
  
"I told you it couldn't be helped. There's no one here for you now, except me."  
  
Nuriko turned away, close his eyes and cried. Hotohori cupped his chin and licked his tears away. Then he kissed his cheek and again softly on his lips. He carefully pulled away.  
  
"Please don't cry. You'll only making it difficult for the both of us. I'll tell you what you should do so you wouldn't feel so bad." Hotohori forced Nuriko to look at him straight in the eye.  
  
"You should look at my beauty for one last time. For that I shall kiss you good-bye and you shall close your eyes before I strike the final blow. When you awake, I shall be there to greet you in heaven."  
  
Nuriko did what he was told for he couldn't do anything else but accept his fate. Hotohori kissed him one last time and prepared to draw his sword. Nuriko shut his eyes hard in dread. But before it touched Nuriko he came up to him and whispered in a seductive voice.  
  
"I forgot to tell you my last words my love it is…"  
  
Nuriko's eyes widened at Hotohori's voice with anticipation.  
  
"Happy Birthday Nuriko!" everyone greeted and Nuriko stiffened startled.  
  
"You should have seen your face!" Tasuki said.  
  
"It was all a fake!" Miaka said handling the bones and a fake head that looked like hers.  
  
"See! It's made of clay!"  
  
"Yeah and the rest of the bloodstains were all red ink and came fro the chicken at your meal." Chichiri continued.  
  
"We used a lot of our clothing you know." Chiriko added.  
  
"Sorry if we alarmed you beloved but we couldn't think of anything else to make this day special." Hotohori sympathized.  
  
"Yeah we need something to zest this party up." Tamahome said.  
  
"Your majesty sure acted a lot convincing!" Miaka commented.  
  
"You idiots! Do you have any idea how scared I was back there? What you did wasn't very funny!" Nuriko suddenly went hysterical.  
  
"Lighten up and just enjoy the party. It wasn't that serious." Tasuki said.  
  
"You bet it is." Nuriko said quietly.  
  
The party went on and everyone enjoyed too much mostly from drinking. The hours past and it was getting late. Nuriko was still left in shook so he spent the party being silent. Maybe too silent but nobody really minded neither him nor his condition. The party ended and everyone left the harem. The seishi were too tired and drunk that they promptly fell to sleep. Nuriko was still in shock to be awake. He left out an evil grin and quickly grabbed Hotohori's sword. He came very close to him and whispered something.  
  
"My love you did all this just to please me? How chivalrous! And now I guess I have to repay you."  
  
Nuriko stood up and eyed the other seishi next.  
  
"I take it the rest of you took a lot of time for me too. Such good friends! I'll give you the exact treatment you deserve and even more."  
  
Nuriko had lost his sanity the moment he knew it was all a fraud. He couldn't take the emotional blow given to him. He was totally obsessed with the trick. While everyone wasn't paying attention to him, he planned to do the very same thing as the trick. Only this time it was real. He would kill all the Suzaku seishi and end Hotohori's life at last. Then he would kill himself and he would do all this for vengeance and passion. He kissed Hotohori on the lips. He gazed at Tamahome and Miaka who were hurled onto each other for the night.  
  
"I think I shall start with the both of you first. You two make such a nice couple to die."  
  
He raised Hotohori's sword to the couple and prepared to descend it down to their necks. He laughed and cried at the same time. Nuriko drowned in his own confusion and totally lost it all. As he descended on his final blow to all he loves.  
  
The end.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Comment: Okay, that was fun while it lasted. What? You don't think so? That's all right. I'm not really good at this anyway. Please do send some comments. It will be appreciated. Oh yeah, this is just a fic so that means I just made this up and FY is not mine. ^._~^ 


End file.
